Pensée d'une ignorée
by jazzou
Summary: Que faire et que penser quand l'homme que l'on aime vous ignore suite a une erreur, Alice l'ignore et si une chanson lui ouvrait les yeux .TERMINÉE


**Disclamer** :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum : ****Damn-Addict-Lemon grâce à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)**

**Merci à tilunarou ma super correctrice**

******OOooooOOooooOO**

Rires et fête. Voilà notre soirée de ce soir car on fête le diplôme de la sœur de mon homme qui, après des années d'études, a enfin réalisé son rêve d'être pédiatre. Car sous ses airs de vamp', son rêve était de s'occuper d'enfants. Donc ce soir, on va se lâcher et mon homme et moi on s'est pas loupés, enfin lui plus que moi j'en suis sûre. Même si nos amis disent le contraire, je ris à leur inquiétude et pris le volant, la plus grosse bêtise que j'ai jamais faite. Mes derniers souvenirs sont les phares d'une voiture et le cri de Jasper, puis le noir.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

J'étais assise sur le lit de notre chambre, et lui, couché sur le côté, me tournait le dos. Il m'en voulait encore, j'en étais sûre. La preuve : on était dans la même maison et pourtant, rien, il ne me parlait plus, ne me regardait plus non plus. OK, j'avais fait une connerie, j'avais pris le volant en ayant picolé. Oui, je regrettai mais lui ne me pardonnait pas et la chanson que j'entendais en boucle depuis quelques temps en témoignait et lui ne réagissait même pas à ces paroles qui nous reflétaient tellement.

**Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus, quel est ce jeu? Je n'en peux plus**

**Depuis ce soir, ce fameux soir… Cette soirée trop arrosée..**

**Cet accident, ce brouillard, j'aurais pas dû prendre le volant, j'regrette tant...**

**Mais ne m'en veux pas, grâce à Dieu on est là…..**

**Plus de peur que de mal, viens prends-moi dans tes bras**

**Car mon cœur j'ai si froid, réchauffe moi…..**

**J'ai trop besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas…..**

**Regarde-moi, je suis devant toi**

**Ecoute moi, ne t'en vas pas**

**Parle-moi, dis-moi, réponds-moi**

**Ne gâche pas notre histoire…**

**Souviens-toi de ces bons moments tous les deux pour tout le temps, pour toute la vie tu m'l'a promis mais aujourd'hui, où sont nos rêves?**

**Et maintenant dis-le moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mais où l'on va?**

**Tu me caches quelque chose...**

**J'en suis sûr tu me trompes, ton visage me le montre**

**Dis-moi à qui tu apportes, ces beaux bouquets de roses?**

**Tous les jours à la même heure, tu te parfumes et tu sors…..**

**Ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi…..**

Car les bons moments, oui on en a eus. Ces bouquets que tu m'offrais comme ça sans raison, ou ces moments de sexe passionné, mais là, rien! Tu ne me regardes plus, ne me parles même plus. Mon Dieu dit quelque chose, même quand je suis face à toi j'ai l'impression d'être transparente.

Oui, j'ai fait une connerie, je l'avoue mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être ainsi avec moi! Regardes-moi, respires-moi, écoutes-moi mais ne m'ignores pas. Tu me caches quelque chose mais quoi ?

En écoutant cette chanson et en te voyant faire, je m'écroulai. Oui, c'est cela, tu me trompais! Regarde-toi si grand, si beau et si fringant et moi si petite, si mince et si insignifiante! Est-ce qu'à cette fille tu lui offres des orgasmes aussi intenses que les miens? La renifles-tu dans le cou comme tu aimais tant le faire? Descends-tu lentement vers sa poitrine en parsemant sa peau de baisers? Ensuite, lui lèches-tu les tétons et les mordilles-tu ? Pourquoi je me torturai ainsi, je l'ignorai mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te voir avec elle et en elle car tu es si tactile et si généreux comme amant que je ne peux que m'imaginer que tu lui offres à elle aussi ma caresse favorite, celle que tu aimais appeler "le bouton de plaisir assuré". Tu le léchais et le suçais comme aucun autre ne le fera jamais et si tu étais d'humeur coquine, tu ajoutai tes doigts à la fête, tes longs doigts fins et calleux que j'aimais tant. Quand elle atteindra l'orgasme, tes doigts encore en elle, les suceras-tu comme si le meilleur des nectars les recouvrait. Puis remonteras-tu vers sa bouche avant de rentrer ton sexe en elle pour te soulager? La prendras-tu doucement et langoureusement ou vite et durement?

Mais alors que je divague, je te vois t'habiller, te parfumer avec mon parfum favori, celui que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire et qui est devenu tien par la suite, puis tu te coiffes. Tu prends ton blouson, tes clés et ton portefeuille, puis tu sors comme tous les jours depuis quelques temps, à la même heure et toujours sans m'avoir adressé un la première fois, je décide de te suivre, j'ai honte, mais je veux savoir qui est l'autre. Alors que tu achètes des fleurs, j'entends la suite de la chanson de ce matin à la radio d'une voiture arrêtée à un feu rouge

**Regarde-moi, je suis devant toi**

**Ecoute-moi, ne t'en vas pas**

**Parle-moi, dis-moi, réponds-moi**

**Ne gâche pas notre histoire...**

**Mais où tu vas, pourquoi te diriges-tu vers là?**

**C'est un cimetière, n'y rentre pas, que comptes tu y faire?**

**Mais à qui est cette pierre tombale….. Qui porte mon nom…**

**Je ne suis plus de ce monde…..**

En entendant ces paroles, je me dis "la pauvre je ne voudrais pas être à sa place", puis je me fige sur place en me rendant compte que tu te diriges vers le cimetière, que tu y entres sans hésitation et sans chercher, comme si tu étais habitué à cetendroit. Tu te diriges vers une tombe bien précise, celle-ci à l'air récente et bien entretenue. Tu poses un bouquet de mimosas et de lys, mes fleurs favorites, et je m'approche, effrayée par ce que je vais découvrir : **Alice Cullen Hale.**

Je m'effondre, tu ne m'ignores pas et tu ne me trompes pas. Non, c'est pire que ça car c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné. Moi qui t'avais promis de ne jamais te laisser, je ne suis plus là. (**Je pleure presque!)**

**T'as vu j't'ai ramené tes fleurs préférées...**

**J'sais pas si tu me vois ou si tu m'entends**

**Mais en tout cas, j'suis là...**

**Regarde-moi, (je ne te vois pas), j'suis devant toi**

**Ecoute-moi (je ne t'entends pas)**

**Léa (& Chœur Soprano)**

**Ne t'en vas pas**

**Parle-moi, dis-moi réponds-moi**

**Ne gâche pas notre histoire…..**

C'est à ce moment-là que je t'entends parler, tu me racontes ta journée et me donnes des nouvelles de mes parents et de mon frère, qui va être papa. Tu ris et tu me dis qu'il est tellement parano sur la grossesse de sa femme que vous l'appelez docteur foldingue. Alors que tu parles, je me relève et me tiens face à toi pour avoir l'illusion que c'est à moi que tu t'adresses et non pas cette stèle sous laquelle mon corps repose. Je prie pour me réveiller et que tout ce qui se passe ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que ma mort ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Peut-être que je me réveillerai en hurlant et que tu me prendras dans tes bras pour me consoler mais non, je vis un cauchemar éveillé. Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait en prenant le volant dans cette état, je ne l'aurais jamais fait mais il est trop tard pour les regrets car ils ne me ramèneront pas à toi. Je vais rester auprès de toi, comme le fantôme que je suis à présent et espérer qu'un jour tu rencontreras une autre personne qui elle, ne fera pas la bêtise que j'ai faite. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses seul et sans enfants car mon plus grand regret est de ne pas t'avoir offert ce cadeau dont tu rêvais tant et dont j'avais retardé la venue pour profiter de cette liberté. Enfin, c'était ce que je te disais mais en vérité, si je retardai l'échéance, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te partager, je te voulais pour moi seule car quand il s'agissait de toi je devenais jalouse et complètement dingue.

Ma mort m'aura appris une chose : qu'il faut vivre sa vie à fond et c'est pour cela que j'espère que ton rêve se réalisera. Alors que je réfléchis, je te vois te pencher vers ma stèle, la caresser tendrement et l'embrasser en me disant à demain. Je te regarde faire les yeux pleins de larmes et alors que tu sors du cimetière, je te cours derrière, pas encore prête à te dire adieu.


End file.
